Emily Porter
This article is about Emily who the real Amanda Clarke switched identities with. If you are looking for the real Amanda, who now goes by this character's birth name, Emily Thorne, go here. Amanda Porter (born Emily Rebecca Thorne; née Clarke) (June 11 1984 – September 2, 2012), was a friend of the real Amanda Clarke from their juvenile detention days, with whom she then switches identities. After years from their last meeting, fate brings Amanda and Emily back together at the Hamptons where she brings some challenges and problems for Emily, but at the same time proves a useful tool against the Graysons. She is the real Emily Thorne, but she also loved Jack Porter and aslo had a child with him named after Jack father Carl, and the middle after Amanda's "father" David Clarke and Emily Thorne ( Amanda Clarke ) is the god mother of their child. Biography Early Life :i''n this section, "Amanda Clarke" will be referred to as Emily Thorne, her birth name'' After Emily Thorne's real parents died, she went through some pretty dark times. While living in the foster system, she was sent to a foster family with a father that abused them. At one point, Emily, unable to take anymore, stabbed her foster father with a pair of scissors to put a stop to it and was sent to Allenwood Juvenile Detention Center for it. It is in Allenwood where she and the real Amanda Clarke met. They shared a cell together and, on Amanda's first day, Emily taunts and attacks her as introduction. ("Charade") Even after Amanda defends herself, the two are still constantly hostile towards one another. Upon Warden Stiles' suggestions, Amanda makes up with her and befriends her, knowing that Emily is simply lonely and looking for a companion. Some time after Amanda was released, she helped get Emily out of juvie and offered her a swap of their identities in exchange for a substantial sum of money. Unfortunately for Emily, the money didn't last and she eventually became a stripper. Other than this, she was often approached by reporters who wanted the scoop on the daughter of the infamous terrorist. Season One :From this point on, she will be referred to as Amanda Clarke, her official name In "Charade", Frank Stevens, the Graysons’ right-hand man, finds Amanda while investigating Emily Thorne. His investigation leads him to Allenwood and eventually to a strip club where Amanda was working. Despite their lack of contact for years, Amanda was still very loyal to her old friend, killing Frank to protect their secret. After the murder, Amanda made her way to the Hamptons and showed up on Emily’s doorstep. Her old friend was not happy to see her because it complicated her plans for revenge. She then temporarily stays with Nolan Ross who does not trust her. Armed with the knowledge Emily gave her years before, Amanda was able to attract Jack Porter, whom she had heard so much about from Emily. When Emily, still harboring feelings for her childhood friend, realizes that Amanda might entrap Jack, she tries to get Amanda out of the Hamptons. Amanda, however, found herself quickly falling for Jack and later told him that she was Amanda Clarke. Delighted about apparently reuniting with Amanda, they begin officially seeing each other. The "truth" about Amanda’s past spread like wildfire throughout the community, with Victoria Grayson even secretly running a DNA test between her and Charlotte Grayson, Emily's sister through David. Emily, hearing of Victoria's plan through Ryan Huntley, intervened and switched Amanda's sample with hers. The presence of Amanda at the Hamptons not only unnerved the Graysons, but also threatened to derail Emily’s plans. Amanda, although willing to help Emily because of their bond, soon found herself feeling used by Emily when she learned of all the lies Emily had told her. Emily ultimately gave Amanda the scoop on how the Graysons framed her father to take the fall for the terrorists. This information finally convinced Amanda to leave town. Despite feeling sorry for Emily, Amanda decides that she is done with Emily's plans and wants to start a life with Jack. Amanda resurfaces shortly before Tyler Barrol's murder on the beach in "Chaos". Tyler initially manages to get Amanda on her side against Emily, using her and Emily's infinity box as leverage against Emily. Halfway through, however, Amanda realizes that Emily is still her friend and double-crosses Tyler in the end, even choosing to help Emily defend herself against Tyler instead of sailing away with Jack when she had the chance. Jack later saw Amanda hovering over Tyler's body. Not wanting her to get into trouble, he tells her to escape and drags Tyler away, an act which causes Jack torment and fear of arrest when the hooded-figure becomes the prime suspect to the murder. Meanwhile, Amanda has not even gotten Jack's truck to run yet when Satoshi Takeda picks her up. In "Reckoning", just as Emily was about to profess her love for Jack, Amanda resurfaced, revealing that she is visibly pregnant with Jack's baby. Season Two It is revealed in the season premiere "Destiny" that Takeda had helped reform Amanda's resolve about helping Emily. Amanda had been settling into her role as an expectant mother and has moved into the Stowaway with Jack, who is still having a hard time with this transition, especially with his recent encounters with Emily. After Emily instilled the idea in his head, Jack asked Amanda for a paternity test, wanting to be eased of the fear that he might not be the father. Amanda obliges, but was nervous because there was a possibility that he wasn't the father since she'd had a one-night stand shortly before or after leaving. The paternity test turns out to be positive, confirming that Jack is the father. Emily, however, withholds this information and tells Amanda otherwise to get her to agree to her plans. Amanda is heartbroken when she is told that Jack is not the father. Later, however, after Emily tells her the truth, Amanda angrily rebukes her and all her pent up anger and resentment about Emily's plans for revenge is finally brought out in the open. Upon the revelation that Charlotte is in fact David Clarke's daughter, Emily has Amanda play half-sister for Charlotte. Victoria soon decided that the best course of action would be to embrace this truth and publicly welcome Amanda into the Grayson fold, making Jack uneasy. He was overjoyed that he was going to be a father, but eventually tells her that he is unsure of their relationship. Victoria then throws a baby shower for Amanda, leading to a confrontation on behalf of Emily about her mother, Kara, which then causes Amanda to fall from the second story balcony of the Grayson manor. Rushed to the hospital, Amanda fell into a short coma which she eventually recovers from, and an emergency cesarean is performed on her, successfully getting the baby out of her. Kara, hearing about "Amanda"'s accident, rushes over to see her daughter. Seeing Kara and Amanda, and Charlotte and Amanda, together pains Emily, and Amanda is reluctant to go with Emily's plans, knowing that Kara is somehow unstable. Through Amanda though, Emily learns more about Kara and what happened between them years ago. Amanda also tells Kara that she, Emily, has forgiven her. At some point, Jack and Amanda's relationship had gotten back on track and becomes even better than it was before. Overwhelmed by their growing feelings for each other, Jack proposes to Amanda. Everything seemed to be going well for Amanda. She was getting everything she ever wanted, but things just couldn’t stay like that forever. Nate and Kenny Ryan were brothers who were up to no good and had managed to worm their way into owning part of the Stowaway. It turns out years before Jack’s dad was involved in the murder of their father and now they have returned and were looking for payback (Jack’s dad didn’t kill him, but helped the man afterwards). Amanda was wary of these two from the beginning, but when they caused Jack to be arrested, she had enough. At first she wanted to take the high road. With Charlotte at her side, they visited Conrad and asked him if he could help. He initially refused, but Ashley convinced him that if he got Montauk’s golden child out of jail, it would do wonders for his public image and future political aspirations. Amanda was elated when Jack returned unannounced. Conrad even went one step further and offered to buy the bar from the Ryans for $50,000. Kenny reluctantly agreed, but Nate was not happy. Retribution was something you couldn’t put a price on…at least not $50,000. With this transaction, Jack and Amanda had simply traded one vile partner for another. Emily was truly concerned with the deal. Having Conrad as a partner could potentially be worse than being in bed with the Ryans. Emily gave the couple a no strings attached check to get them out of debt with Conrad. Jack reluctantly agreed to accept the check from Emily, but Conrad would have none of it. He had plans to turn Montauk from a backwater vacation spot for the elite to a gambling hotspot that would one day rival Atlantic City…starting with the Stowaway. Amanda knew they needed out of the deal and Conrad wouldn’t budge without the right leverage. She broke into Emily’s house, stole her laptop, and then showed Conrad the damning conversations recorded of him, Victoria, and others, including Gordon Murphy, talking candidly about their involvement in the David Clarke conspiracy. As far as Conrad was concerned, Amanda was the one who had been meddling in their lives from the beginning and he had no choice but to accept the deal. Amanda thought all her problems were behind her at this point. She and Jack were the sole owners of the Stowaway, she had a healthy baby boy, and she was getting married. The marriage ceremony was small and presided over by Nolan with close family and friends in attendence. It was a joyous moment for all. But that wouldn’t last for long. Jack and Amanda set sail on their honeymoon and were scheduled to check in to their hotel on Nantucket a couple of days later. Nate Ryan had other plans though, with the intention on getting back the Stowaway for himself and Conrad, secretly boards the boat. He was hiding in the cabin when they set sail and emerged with a gun the next morning. Earlier, Conrad had insinuated to Nate that if he took care of the Jack problem, the casino plans could move forward. During the unavoidable fight, Jack and Amanda made a desperate attempt to escape in an inflatable raft, but Jack was shot in the stomach in the process. Amanda knew Jack had zero chance on the Amanda (since Nate was still there with a gun), so she did what she had to do to save her man. She put Jack on the lifeboat and let it drift away while she dealt with the Nate problem. Luckily for Amanda, Emily knew something was up and was already on her way to aid her friends. In the meantime, the Graysons, who had killed Helen Crowley, were staging events and planting evidence to give her replacement, Mr. Trask, the impression that Amanda had killed her. Eventually, Emily finds her way to the boat, first with Nolan they find Jack in the lifeboat, Emily lets Nolan take him to the hospital. After her arrival on the Amanda, Emily and Amanda fought desperately with Nate on the boat. During the fight, Nate fired a gun that punctured a propane tank. In the end, Nate was beaten by Emily and shot by Amanda, but if he was going to die, he was going to take as many people out with him. In his last villainous act, he took out his lighter and lit the propane tank. The boat exploded just as Emily and Amanda jumped to safety. Emily came out the fight unscathed, but Amanda, who returned to pick up a necklace she had dropped (the necklace had been given to her by Emily when she left juvie and she promised to give it back one day), wasn’t so lucky. In her last moments, Amanda asked Emily to take care of Jack and her baby. After she passed away from her wounds, Emily held on to her body until the life raft didn't have enough air left to carry them both, at which point she let her slip under the waves. She died in the hands of one of the people she ever loved, Emily. Amanda's funeral was held in "Retribution". It was only attended by the Porters, the Graysons, Nolan and Emily, who delivered the eulogy. Another guest came later: Eli James. Season Three Amanda's death was finally avenged along with Declan. Season Four In the first episode of the season, when Nolan claims Emily has an obsession with revenge and what would happen if he told everyone her real identity, she yells at Nolan that everyone she ever loved had been killed by the Grayson, so this means she is referring to Amanda as well; a sing of how she still mis her friend. In "Disclosure" Emily told the truth to Charlotte about her identity; from this point on, Charlotte knows that the Amanda she knew, was never her sister. Jack talks about her to Ben, and about the friendship she and emily shared. In " Ashes" Charlotte meet David and just like her mother she hides the truth to her father, letting him belive his daughter is dead. In "Meteor" when David gave a fake statment of how conrad imprisoned him, he says that Conrad is still alive so one can assume that he lets the world belive that he is unaware of his daughters death. In "Repercussions" David visited her grave along Victoria and he is willing to find out what really happend with his daughter and later he maked a promise to get revenge for her. Since David dosent know the swithc of identytis he very confused about her daughter. Charllote introduced Carl to David leting him belive that he is indeed this grandson. When Emily gets mad at Margo for trying to place a camera inside of Davids room, she says that she is figthig for Amanda Clarke and that she wanted her fathers name cleared and the people who hurt him brought to justice. Later she apologizes to Margo by saying that she dont always thinks clearly when it comes to Amanda. In "Damage" David bashed Nolan over tv, since he thinks he didint gave her all of her money and why she ended up being a stripper. In "Ambush" David goes to apologize to Jack becouse he did not acknowledge everything he did for her, to witch Jacks says it didint matter and also Amanda and Emily where closed friends. When David go to see emily for the first time, he said she come to meet her becouse she is is grandson godmother, and the best friend of his daughter, Emily then said to David tha she would have done anything for her and she told him about the fall from the balcony. Later Emily discoverd a flash drive filled with pictures of Amanda. . When Emily reveals herself as Amanda to David he no longers think of Amanda as his daughter. Emily said that if she had come for Amanda she would have know the truth and maybe she wouldnt have continued her path for revenge. In "Contact" Emily is angry at her father saying that she needs anwsers since she and Amanda suffer when he was stil working for Malcom and did not anything about it. When Emily goes to talk to her father, he angrily says that he never asked her to clear his name, Emily gets sad and she goes away, thinking of the losses she had to clear her fathers name, like losing Amanda. He laters explained that Malcom Black threatened him with killing Amanda if he diddint work for him. In "Atonement" Kate Blacke realised the swithc of identytis becouse of the events of "Intel". In "Madness" Malcom Black goes after Jack for both reasons, he thinks he knows what happend to Kate, and also becouse he is Davids son in law and father of Davids grandson. At the end of this episode, Victoria tells Margo that Emily and Amanda have tradded their names, to witch also Ben hears. Later when Emily goes to the light house to talk to victoria, Malcom Black hears their conversation and he is now aware that he can still threat David. It is reveald later that David Clarke try to reach out to her trough a letter, without knowing she wasnt his daugther. Even though, Amanda never saw it becouse, Malcom Black went after her first. He took pictures of her being a stripper and later used them to blackmail David . All of this happend before Emily came back to the Hamptons. In "Abduction" Margo wants to expose Emily, wich would also expose Amanda. In "Kindred" David wants Emily to become Amanda again but Emily refuses, since she never meanted to become Amanda ever again, since if she ever did thar, Amanda would have to change her name as well. Personality Before she changed her name, Emily was aggressive, attacking her foster father and getting into a fight with the real Amanda Clarke. However they later became close friends and Emily said that Amanda was like a sister to her and even asked Emily to be the godmother to her son. After changing her name, Amanda became a stripper. She was coquettish; easily and smoothly flirting with both Frank Stevens and Jack Porter. At times she displayed a "devil may care" approach to life and seemed to believe in living in the moment, as evidenced by her confident attitude and seductive ways. Despite her flirtatious personality, Amanda was still capable of shocking violence and calmly killed Frank to stop him from revealing the truth about Emily. The warden of the juvenile facility claimed that Amanda was less intelligent than Emily and that Emily could manipulate her. However Amanda was strong willed and didn't like being pushed around. Although she claimed that she would do anything for Emily, she was willing to stand up to her and when Emily told her that she couldn't stay in Hamptons, Amanda retorted that she hadn't asked for her permission. Amanda was also a skilled liar being able to make Jack believe that she was the real Amanda Clarke. This allowed her to enter into a romantic relationship with him. Amanda calmed down considerably with the birth of her son and proved to be a caring and competent mother to baby Carl for the short time she had with him. Relationships Married Jack Porter : Main Article: Jack and Amanda Children : Main Article: Carl David Porter : Carl is Amanda's only son and child with Jack. Friends Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Amanda Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Baby Shower (Intuition) *Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Honeymoon (Sacrifice) Appearances Season 1 *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' (video footage) *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' (flashback) *''Illumination'' (video) Season 3 *''Sin'' (video) *''Exodus'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' (flashback) *''Impetus'' (flashback) Trivia *Amanda is sometimes nicknamed "Fauxmanda" by fans. *In "Control", It is revealed that Amanda held onto a photo of herself and her parents from when she was a little girl. *Amanda is the most agressive of all the female characters, even Emily Thorne. She killed Frank Stevens with a tire iron, she tried to kill Mason Treadwell, and she shot Nate Ryan in the back. *Even though Amanda died under the legal name Amanda Porter (and was eulogized as such) in Season 3 her grave is shown bearing the name Amanda Clarke. This was a possibly an intentional retcon made by the writers to reinforce the identity switch between her and Emily Thorne. Memorable Quotes *I don't remember asking for your permission. Amanda_quotes1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Porter Family